We Are Family
by Crysis Night
Summary: Hiccup really did leave finding a new home. Valka returned recreating Berk. Six years later the cruel Drago Bludvist will either tear this family apart or bring it back together.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok! Hey I am back with a new story! I know I know. I need to finish certain ones but I couldn't resist this one. If you don't know which dragon is which look them up! Stormy is not a HTTYD dragon. She is of my own. Please enjoy! And please review I would live feed back. I apologize that this chapter may be short and boring but if you can bare with me I promise it gets better! :D _

_•••_

He sat on a out cropping ledge known as Talon peak. It was mid evening and the sun hung low in the sky taking its time to set. Although the sky was clear snow had fallen just that morning. Sitting he watched the large animal romp around through the snow like an over grown puppy. He grinned and looked back out over the ocean. This day marked a six year anniversary. Six years ago he had left everything behind in hopes of finding a place that understood. To find a place that made him feel like he belonged. After countless months of searching he did. An island only two hours flight from Berk. Haerk was the opposite from a Viking village. The people that inhabited it weren't bulky but more slender. But of course you had to be to ride a dragon.

"Come on bud" he said sliding down from the rock the dragon hopping over. It's sleek black stood out among the white around them. Except for the prosthetic tail fin that was dark green. The dragon cooed and he climbed up fitting his own prosthetic into the stirrups of the saddle. When he had left Berk he had had two feet but an accident had resulted in losing the left one. Taking off the pair headed back to Haerk. Out into the ocean another dragon and its rider eased up beside him. Glancing over at the dusty female stormcutter named Healer. It's rider gave a comical thumbs up. He only rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Hiccup!" His silver hair was flapping around in the wind and he smiled his bright blue eyes shining.

"I'm trying to cheer you up Hiccup. Yes I know what today is"

"Then will you just let my suffer in silence" Hiccup sighed.

"Not a chance"

"Koda!"

"Hiccup!" He grinned about to open his mouth again when Toothless gave a snort. Koda sighed and they flew back in silence. Approaching the village from above it looks like a moon crescent. On the right side of the crescent is a rather large mountainous area. The village is built up the mountain. The great hall sits atop the mountain over looking the whole island. About half of the village is built into the mountain. The village slants down the mountain and into the forests below. Hiccup and Koda landed on a landing platform about half way up the mountain. Getting off their dragons they make there way over to a large house that sticks half out of the rock. It's three stories high and on top of the roof is a long platform that juts out and contains stalls for dragons. There is a total of seven riders living in this house. All of them close friends and all make up the same patrol. Patrols had only been made up recently in the last few months due to a viscous man by the name of Drago Bludvist. He was stealing dragons to form a so called dragon army. The patrols were made to help free the dragons in his trap before they were collected.

Opening the door Hiccup nearly ran into Nova. She was shorter than him but not by much. Her long hair was so black it appeared blue and her eyes glinted multi coloured like the stars. Nova just so happened to be the only child of Drago Bludvist. When she had been brought here the whole village was astonished to see her dragon was a skrill. The pair was untrusted for some time but in the last few months the village was accepting her. The skrill had been deemed untrainable and hostile yet she had done it. Hiccup respected her as a rider and trainer. Her skrill which was known as Nightmare was anything but hostile. It was serious only when it needed to be but jumpy and playful the rest of the time.

"Oh hey Hiccup!" She smiled side stepping to let him by. He only nodded and kept walking to the stairs.

"What's up with him?" She asked turning to Koda.

"It's the six year mark"

"Oh" she said softly. "Best let him be then"

"Yea"

Hiccups room was located on the top floor at the farthest left. Toothless's stall was located right above his room and part of the ceiling had been removed allowing the dragon to freely come and go from the room. Closing the door hiccup flopped down on the bed. The dragon cooed walking over.

"I'm ok bud" he sighed petting the large creature as it laid down on the bed beside him. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away Koda" he started.

"Not Koda" a female voice said. Sitting up he turned finding a short girl standing at the door. The flecks of bright red stood out in her pale ice eyes and the scar over her right eyes almost seemed to glow. The bangs of her long white hair framed her face and the long braid swished and she took a few steps in.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked. Hiccup gestured to the bed for her to sit down.

"I figured some light conversation might help" she said sitting down slowing as if not to frighten him.

"Thanks Alaska but Koda beat you to it"

"Well I'm not Koda" she said with a small smile. She glanced over at the dragon across the room. Toothless's eyes were fixed on the hole in the ceiling. He cocked his head to on side. Suddenly Stormy, Alaska's dragon popped in her head from the stall above. All they could see was two red eyes and the top of her head. Stormy was some unknown mixed breed of night fury. She had longer legs, a long body and longer wings and tail. All built for speed on the ground and air. Her tail fins were longer and curved more like a stormcutters. Although her head resembled more of fury she had longer teeth that didn't retract and her snout was slightly narrower. The main eye catcher was that she was white and her two back paws from just below the knee from were replaced with prosthetics. Alaska had found the dragon after it had gotten caught in a trap and severely wounded.

The dragon shifted her head too far forward and ending tumbling ungracefully into hiccups bedroom and right on Toothless. Both riders broke out in laughter as the dragons scrambled around.

"So how is Toothless doing?"

"He's good as always. And Stormy?"

"Still can't get her to sit still. I'm having problems with her left prosthetic and I hoping if your up to it later not minding helping me figure it out?" Alaska smiled. She looked over at him. His mood had relatively changed for he watched the tow dragons intently. He sat straighter and a slight smile play his lips.

" Sure Alaska I'd be happy to" he smiled wider.

"As I said. I am not Koda. Dinners going to be ready soon" she said standing. He nodded and got up to follow her. The two dragons made there way up through the ceiling knowing there dinner would be at their stalls. As the two headed out the door they were joined by Koda and Nova. The four climbed the steps and walked the narrow streets up to the great hall. As they went clouds could be spotted coming in fast from the north. Just as they were about to head in a voice called them out. Running over to them was Hadrian. He was tall with curly brown hair tied back into a pony and bright golden eyes. His dragon was another rare one. A sandwraith named Glan. He was a well tempered dragon and very intelligent.

"Hey guys!" Hadrian smiled catching up them at the door. He was a little breathless.

"Hadrian" Koda grinned. The pair were always finding ways to get into trouble.

"Don't make me put a leash on you two!" Nova said with grin as they opened the door and trudged inside. Hiccup soon spotted a table where Fang and Dovey sat. These two completed the house hold and patrol team. Fang was the oldest out of them all at 22. Hiccup, Koda, Nova, Alaska and Dovey were all 21 and Hadrian was 20. Fang was tall with pale green eyes and shaggy long black hair that shaded out most of his face. His dragon like the night fury was so rare you'd be lucky to see it even once in your lifetime. It's name was shadow and it was a toxic nightshade. Bulky yet slender body built for a fight and wings similar to a night fury made for a powerful dragon.

Dovey who was small and slender with short blond hair and large grey eyes. Blue was her changewing dragon. Blue was very easy going but short tempered. The seven of them all sat around the table. They ate in a friendly silence only speaking softly.

"Ya know word has it that Drago's on the move again" Hadrian said after returning from clearing away all the plates.

"Sure" Alaska mused.

"He's right" Fang said. Hiccup glanced over.

"Patrol three returned late last night" Dovey chimed in.

"This is really bad" Hiccup muttered half to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok I apologize this is another short chapter. Most likely shorter than the first. Just so you all know chapter updates with be more frequent to get the ball rolling but then I will start posting once to twice a week. I hope you all like this chapter and please review! Enjoy! _

_Oh and thanx to all those that faved and followed. You all rock! _

•••

Meanwhile in Berk the six year marks was a mournful day. A gathering was held for the lost son. Candles burned and snow fell. Valka and Stoick sat in the silence of their home. The day had been dark. The night had been darker.

As morning came and dragged Valka sat with Stoick. She knew he felt responsible for Hiccup leaving and it would haunt him till the day he died. The front door creaked slightly as it opened revealing a blond haired girl with soft blue eyes.

"Um sir a patrol is going to head out now did you want to join me?"

"No" the large man shook his head but Valka slowly stood.

"I'll come Astrid. Might as well get my mind off it" she said. The two girls left heading out. The deadly nadder and stormcutter took off over the sea toward the usual spot. Berk to investigated Drago and released any dragon they came across. After a long silence of flying for an hour they landed on a near by rock. Slipping off the dragons back the riders crept forward.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins are checking out the other side if their camp" Astrid said softly and Valka nodded. They hadn't seen any dragons on there way over which was rather odd. There was always at least one or two. Peeking down the rock they found it was almost empty.

"Where are they all!" Astrid whispered horrified. Only a few boats remained packing up what was left.

"There moving again"

"We need to move forward and try and find out where there're going" Astrid concluded and Valka nodded. Cloudjumper Valka's stormcutter let out a soft growl as they mounted. Stormfly squawked and they took off. They kept low to the water as they flew in search. They flew until them came across an island. It was one they had passed by before but something was different. Something in the distance. It looked to be long straight teeth like mountains. But as they got closer it appeared more like ice. Tinged a light blue and gleaming in the dim light. Snow had begun falling again as they rounded a mountain coming in full sight of the light blue. They stopped instantly. It really was ice but it wasn't the ice that stopped them. It was the blasted pieces of wood entangled into the ice that looked like it had come from a fort. They swooped down for a closer look. Ice spiked out everywhere.

"What do you think did this!" Astrid exclaimed.

"It was defiantly a Bewilderbeast but if it was mine I do not know" Valka replied.

"You think Drago might be behind this?"

"It's possible but we need to get a closer look" Valka said but Astrid never had the chance to reply. A net had been shot into the air and right into Stormfly. Astrid and her dragon were torn from the sky as the fell. Valka swooped down catching Astrid at the last second but Stormfly landed clumsily but unhurt. A small group of men charged out of the ice surrounding Stormfly as she struggled in the net. Valka landed and her and Astrid slid off.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Valka called out "stop it!" A man turned to them. He was tall with a good build and dark brown hair. Light scars could be seen on his body and his face was tattooed.

"And who might you be? Come back to finish the job?"

"What?" Astrid snapped. Cloudjumper stepped forward with a snarl startling the men to back away. Running forward she undid the net holding her dragon.

"You has something to do with the dragon that did this didn't you!" He snapped back.

"I don't know what your talking about" Valka cut in softly.

"Don't play dumb with me lady!" He glared. The riders glared back.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" Valka asked changing the subject.

"Why don't I start with an introduction? I am Eret! Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive!" He boasted recalling a long knife from behind his back.

"We are riders" Valka said.

"I'd like a name" he quipped.

"Well your not getting one" Astrid nearly growled. Valka sighed and swiftly stepped back mounting Cloudjumper. Astrid got on Stormfly.

"What do you think your doing?" He said face going blank.

"Leaving"

"I don't think so. Drago is expecting another shipment of dragons and I just lost mine but he will be interested to see these dragons have riders. Drago does not take well to bad news" he said pulling his tunic down to reveal a nasty scar.

"He gave me this the last time I showed up empty handed"

"Search somewhere else" Astrid snapped and her and Valka took off. Up in the air Valka eased slightly.

"Astrid" she started "go back to Berk and let Stoick know about this. Get him to send a patrol to deal with it. I'm going to go on ahead"

"Valka are you sure?"

"Yes Astrid. I'll be fine"

"Ok" she said and the two split.


	3. Chapter 3

_Great another chapter is up! It's great to already have so many views on only two chapter. Once again thank you to all the faves and follows. I would like to put out there that I forgot to mention in the previous chapter when Astrid and Valka left for a patrol Valka was wearing her mask. And also if you guys have any suggestions please let me know. And please review! Your feedback would be awesome! Enjoy the chapter!_

_The next will be up soon!_

•••

Hiccup was curled up breathing soft and slow. It was late morning and he didn't want to get up. He had neglected to go to sleep at a reasonable time and dozed off some time near dawn. He was somewhere between half asleep and awake. He rolled over and moments later a snort of hot breath hit his face.

"Just a little longer Toothless" he mumble waving an arm in attempt to push the dragon away. His face was nudged and pawed at. He rolled over.

"Toothless!" He mumbled again. A loud bark of a dragon startled him causing him to jump. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked rapidly before sitting up. A black and blueish dragon was right in face. Bright blue eyes wide and tongue slightly sticking out.

"Nightmare?" He lifted a hand to scratch the dragon behind the spikes on his neck.

"What are you doing in here?" He smiled as the skrill jumped flopping in the air and stumbling on a sleeping toothless. He shot up throwing Nightmare off. Both dragons then engaged in a small play fight. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in" the door opened revealing Nova.

"Good morning Hiccup. Oh I see Nightmare gave you the wake up call" she smiled.

"Yea"

"Come on we're going on a patrol. The midnight patrol returned with news that Drago has moved again and Cobalt wants us to locate him"

"Alright" Hiccup mumbled tossing the blanket aside he leaned over and picked up his prosthetic from the floor.

"Get dressed we'll be waiting in the kitchen downstairs. Nightmare come on!" She then left with the dragon I'm her heels. Setting the prosthetic on the bed he hopped over to his closet pulling out the soft leather of his flight suit. Hopping back he sat down. He Only wore it on patrols but he had a simpler one he wore all the time. Strapping the leather binds and buckles he checked the springs and flaps of the suit. Making sure he had enough paper in the holster on his arm, enough charcoal and his fire sword. Assuring that everything was working as it should be he adjusted the prosthetic and got up. He then pulled out toothless's saddle and tail fin.

"Come on bud" he called the dragon over and began saddling up. Once done the pair headed down in to the kitchen. Fang, Dovey, Nova and Koda were sitting at the table and Alaska was sitting on the counter by the fireplace and Hadrian leaned against the wall.

"Morning sunshine!" Koda chirped.

"Good we can leave. Eat on the way" Fang said tossing Hiccup a small leather bag. Opening the bag Hiccup found a large piece of bread. Some meat wrapped in a cloth and two apples. Snow had fallen again and the sky was filled with clouds. A fresh fall would start soon. As they mounted the dragons and readied to leave Hiccup checked the amount of gas capsules in toothless's saddle bag and they were off. The had just hit the ocean when Hiccup pulled out one of the apples from the bag and took a large bite. It was sweet and juicy.

"We'd better make this quick. I don't wanna fly back in the snow!" Fang called out but half way out to Drago's last place that snow had begun to fall. By the time they got there the snow had stopped. Flying right over they continued on searching for any sign.

"Why do you think he's moving again?" Nova called out.

"I don't know" Fang said.

"What ever the reason it's not good" said Alaska "something bad always happens when he moves"

"I know" called out Dovey.

"So what's the plan?" Hadrian called out.

"Down there!" Fang called out pointing to a large rock and they all landed.

"Ok so here's the plan. Dovey, Koda, Hadrian and I are going to go on a head. Alaska and Nova will search for dragons anywhere in the area and Hiccup I want you to go back to Drago's last spot. Look around for anything that may give us a lead and check for dragon traps!"

"Can do" Hiccup said nodding.

"Ok everybody up!" Fang hollered and each team went their ways. Hiccup flew Toothless back to discarded island flying low to the ground he searched for signs. After three rounds Hiccup landed and moved on foot for a while with Toothless in tow.

"Well bud what do you say. Eat and then go find the others?" He said pulling the contents of the bag out. He ate the meet and bread slowly. Tossing bits to Toothless every now and then. Leaving the apple he got back up and decided on another round just to be sure. There was still one area he hadn't checked for Drago and never shown sign of going there.

"We'd better check it anyway" he said as they took off.

After making one last round around the island they flew to check the last spot. Nearing Hiccup could see large spikes of ice. How had be missed that the first time? Getting closer and closer to the island edge he flew down to the beach. Something finally caught his eye. Landing he carefully made his way over the frozen ground and peered over the massive foot prints that were pressed so deeply into the mud. There were also many smaller prints around it. Both human and dragon.

"Whatever Drago had chained under the water must have made these Toothless!" He climbed back up on the dragon.

"We need to find the others. I think I know what that is!" Snow had begun falling again heavily so Hiccup took Toothless up above the cloud line. They had been following Drago for just over six months and Hiccup knew this wasn't going to end well. He sighed and flopped back on Toothless. The dragon cooed.

"I won't let anything happen to you bud. I promise" he mumbled. Then something caught his eye. Toothless let out a low growl. Sitting up he turned and found himself face to face with a masked rider. It then slowly moved away. Leaning forward he whispered to Toothless.

"No sudden movements" just then the rider reappeared. Curling him in what appeared to be a stormcutter. Toothless roared as it stopped right in from of them. It roared back. Hiccup stared at the masked rider standing atop the dragon. Both dragons stared each other down. About to say something Hiccup was wrenched from Toothless's back by another dragon that came out of nowhere. Toothless called out as he began falling from the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey hey hey! Back with chapter four! Yay! Ok so you should know that when it comes to writing this I am trying to get as close as I can to actual dialogue but it is hard and I'm doing my best. I also want to say THANK YOU for the lovely review you guys made my day. I busted my butt to get this one up for you guys. One last thing I should mention. Updates may come a littler slower in the next week due to it being the last week until break. But I will do my best to get the chapters up. So enjoy and please review! _

_•••_

Valka knew she couldn't bring the boy straight back to Berk. Stoick would have a fit. So she headed back to the island where she had spent the last 14 years of her life before returning to Berk. Nearing the island the boy called out.

"Hey! You left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own he'll drown!" No reply.

"Where are you taking me!" Still no reply. They got closer to island and Valka saw the familiar ice spikes. She smiled as they flew through large hole and swerving in the tunnels. They landed in a open cave like area. The dragon holding the boy landed dropping him. More dragons circled around as Cloudjumper landed. Valka watched as the boy rolled to his feet. Or to his foot as one was a prosthetic. The dragons moved closer and she saw him pull out something that looked like the hilt of a sword. She heard a soft click and suddenly a flaming blade shot out. He waved it in front of some of the dragons distracting them. As the flame dulled he pulled a small capsule from his ankle and clicked it into the hilt. Another click and he spun around gas spraying out. He looked up as a spark caught the gas causing a small explosion. The dragons stepped back. He walked slowly forward with one hand extended. She Then crawled from Cloudjumper and swung her staff to the ground. Another dragon showed up dropping the disgruntled night fury by the boy.

"Toothless!" He called out running to the dragon. It cooed.

"I know bud I was worried to" he stroked the dragon. Valka then poked a dragon at her side. It opened its mouth lighting a flame. The other dragons followed light the cave with there mouths. The boy looked at her as she stalked forward dropping her shield and staff. The night fury snarled as she got closer. Raising a hand and twisting it the night fury cooed and flopped over on his back letting out a content growl. She ran a hand along his stomach and looked up at the boy who stood before her. She extended a hand closer to his face.

"Uhhh" he mumbled tilting his face. Something on his chin caught her eyes. It shone in the fire light. A scar. Her heart suddenly dropped. No it couldn't be! Berk was convinced he was dead. He'd disappeared six years ago.

"Hiccup?" She chocked out stepping back slipping off her mask his eyes widened.

"Huh should I know you?" He asked.

"No...no you were only a babe" she said her voice shaking. "But a mother never forgets" he let out a strangled gasp. She blinked rapidly.

"Come on!" She said smiling slight as then turning away. She ran with boy right on her heels.

"Hey wait!" He called out.

"You're my mother!"

"I have so many questions! Like where have you been all this time? What have you been up to! How did you survive?" He called out. She didn't stop as she heard him struggle to keep up. The night fury pushing him along.

"Everyone thinks you are dead! They all think you were eaten by- DRAGONS" he said as he squeezed himself through the last gap and looked up. Dragons were everywhere. Flying and playing. Baby dragons were goofing around.

"This is amazing" he breathed. The night fury let out a growl toward Valka and Cloudjumper who were perched up on a rock.

"This is where you have been for the last 21 years?" He said. She smiled. But he frowned.

"Are you upset?"

"No... Yes! I don't know. It's not every day you find out your mother is some feral anti vigil dragon lady..."

"Oh... Well at least I'm not boring. Right?" She said letting Cloudjumper help her down.

"Yea there is that one little thing"

"Do you like it?" She gestured around.

"I don't have the words"

"May I?" She looked at the dragon. He nodded. Dropping her staff she approached the night fury.

"Oh he's beautiful!" She said stroking his face.

"I've never seen a night fury this close! He might very well be the last of his kind" she laughed as the dragon flopped around her cooing happily.

"Yea yea yea" she mimicked the dragon with a laugh. Toothless then retracted his teeth like always.

"Oh retractable teeth! Incredible. How did you manage?"

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded" Hiccup said softly. Valka stood and walked out to a large dragon.

"This raincutter lost his leg in one of Drago's metal traps. And this poor hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare" she said then steeping over the blind dragon softly petting it. The dragons skin shifted from purple to pale green.

"And what of this?" She asked picking at Toothless's tail fin.

"Did Drago do this?"

"Ah funny story... I'm... I'm the on who actually shot him down" he said sheepishly.

"But hey you not me back bud. You couldn't save all of me so PEG LEG!" He smiled his voice going loud. The dragon happily snuffled and locked at him. Worming its way between the boys legs tripping him. Valka was amazed.

"I should actually mention that I was only here for about 15 years" she said softly getting the boys attention.

"Huh?"

"I I'm I went back to Berk six years ago. The pain of staying away was far to great so I went home. But the pain that awaited me there was far worse" she mumbled.

"I couldn't stay..."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't one of them. No matter how hard I tried. To Berk I was weak. Useless. Pathetic. I excelled in dragon training only because of Toothless. I needed to leave before it got out of hand. He would have never understood Toothless" Hiccup spat the words but then softened.

"I know. I thought that staying away would be better. I was so convinced he would never change but he has. Everything on Berk has been changed for dragons. Nearly everyone on Berk is riding a dragon"

"If only that were possible!" Hiccup scoffed.

"It's true! Hiccup. He really did change"

"How?" He mumbled.

"I thought the same thing. I tried for years before you were born. It was a very un popular opinion. I tried for a way to stop the fighting. To try and make peace. But one night during an attack a dragon broke into our house. Your room. I rushed to protect you but what I saw proved my belief" she gestured to Cloudjumper.

"This wasn't a monster but a soft and gentle creature who's soul reflected my own"

"How did you survive all these years?" He asked. Bending down to pick up her staff she began walking slowly.

"Oh Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must have thought I belonged in the home of the great Bewilderbeast!" She said as they got to the edge looking down. A large dragon, white and red with massive tusks sat in the eater below.

"Every nest has its queen but this is the king of all dragons!" She waved her staff around. " with his icy breath this graceful giant built our home. A safe haven for dragons everywhere" She began walking again lower down to the great dragon. As she stopped she kept talking.

"We all live under his care and command. Well all expect for the babies" she laughed as a herd of baby dragons fluttered around its face. He let out a soft huff and they scurried off. Slowly the giant stood and faced the two standing there. Eye to eye with the boy he let out a breath of ice. Hiccup shook the ice from his hair.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"He likes ya" Valka smiled. He smiled wider.

"You must be hungry!" She said suddenly.

"Um yea I could eat"

"Good. It's feeding time" she smiled walking off with the bow in tow.

•••••

They were out side of the nest now flying high. Valka looked over at her son.

"I though we were going to eat!" He called out.

"Oh we are" she said and looked back at all the dragons following them. Suddenly a loud grumbling from the eater below sounded. Looking down she saw the Bewilderbeast burst from the water spraying fish everywhere. The dragons fed. Valka watched her son closely.

Flying on they hit a hot stream of air blowing upwards. Hovering in the air Valka looked over at Hiccup who smiled at her. She then walked across Cloudjumper's wing. She made her way across dragon wings and then landed lightly on Toothless's wing and padded over. She hopped light over her son messing a hand in his auburn hair. She heard him laugh as he mounted Cloudjumper. As they flew she extended her arms.

"Oh when I'm up here I just feel so free!" She extended her arms and smiled Oder her eyes. "This is what it feels like to be a dragon Hiccup!" She laughed.

"Oh yea? Well can you fly?" He asked back. Her eyes shot open to him dropping from the night fury. She let a gasp. Her son was in the air flying with flaps that had come from his suit. It was a joyous moment until the land came into view.

"Not again! Toothless!" He called out. The black dragon forced it self forward to catch the boy. The pair both hit the ground skidding in the fresh snow. Hiccup was whooping. Toothless lifted an arm to let his rider up but he wasn't there. Suddenly Hiccup shot up out of the snow.

"Whoa whoo!" He waved his arms about.

"Man almost! We just about had it that time!" She landed to see Toothless swipe his tail at Hiccup causing the boy to land flat on his back. She laughed and jumped off of Cloudjumper. Running over to him as he got up she placed a hand on his suit. Tugging at one of the flaps.

"Incredible!"

"Not bad yourself" he smiled.

"After all this time you took after me!" She said softly years in her eyes.

She placed a hand on his cheek but moved away instantly. Meeting his eyes she again laid her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch. He smiled opening his eyes again.

"I can't teach you all that I have learned in these past twenty years" she said moving away.

"Like..." She said placing two fingers on Toothless's spine. The dragon let out a soft grumble as his spine shifted.

"Now he can make those tight turns!" She smiled watching him romp around like a puppy. He stopped by Hiccup clamping the spikes in and out.

"Did you know about this!" Hiccup asked the dragon.

"Every dragon has its secrets. And I'll show them all to you!" She said moving to stand by her son. They watched as Toothless jumped into the snow and wriggle around hopping out right by Cloudjumper. Snow flew everywhere and all over the larger dragon. Toothless shook as Cloudjumper tilted his head dumping more snow on the night fury. Am they laughed.

"We'll unlock every mystery! Find every last species together as mother and son" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This gift we share Hiccup. It bonds us. This is who you are son. Who we are" she smiled.


End file.
